


Something Ancient

by Naaklasolus



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Something lingers around Tarre Vizsla's statue.





	Something Ancient

Kad Skirata sighed as he looked up at the statue of a man long since forgotten by their people; Tarre Vizsla was an outcast even in death but his lessons still rang true, his determination to save their people still sung through the very souls of many Mando’ade, a forsaken warrior who’s deeds were long since remembered by stories and folk tales.

Tarre had been a sign of hope, one that would burn brightly once again. There was a part of Kad that wanted to embrace the Jedi like Tarre had, but times were different now then they were then. He honestly wondered how the man had been able to find balance like he did,

“Oi, you’re doing it again.” Kad was knocked out of his musings as a certain somebody wrapped their arms around him in a loose hug and rest their chin on his shoulder which caused the young Mandalorian to lean back with a soft hum. “What’s on your mind, Ven?”.

“I sense something ancient and benevolent here.” Kad supplies as he glanced at the silver-haired idiot behind him. “Like we’re welcomed here. Safe even.”.

“Tarre knows his lineage is here.” Jona muttered quietly into his ear as Kad just continued to look at the statue. “Legend has it is that he’s fiercely protective of his cultural lineage, Force-sensitive Mandos like himself.”.

“I thought you said Force-sensitives cause nothing but trouble, Jona.” Kad mumbles as he glanced at his companion who hummed in response with a small hum, taking one of Kad’s hands in his own. “I did. I didn’t clarify for who, did I?”.

Kad smiled as Jona started to kiss his neck fondly.

“Oh, for you? I can defiantly see that.” Kad said as he gave Jona more room, letting his eyes drift shut as he felt the presence dance about the area. “Really don’t think this is the place, Jona.”.

Jona hummed as he ceased. “You’re not stopping me.”.

“Not my fault Shysas are charming, is it?”.

Jona snorted at that as he released Kad. “I’m adopted, this charm is mine alone..” Jona corrected as he turned to head back towards the camp. “C’mon, Aryn’s starting to tell stories again.”.

“Oh dear.”.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this! ^^


End file.
